Verbena
__NOWYSIWYG__ Appearance • Personality • History • Orientation • Relationships • The Winter Oasis • Gallery Verbena by Heliosanctus ♂ Family: ǀ ǀ Goal: text here Occupation: Waitstaff at The Winter Oasis Residence: text here Allies: text here Enemies: text here Likes: text here Dislikes: text here Image Credits Lineart by: Luster the rainwing Colored by: Heliosanctus Original Doodle: File:Heliosandwinggg.jpeg Lineart: File:Verbena-black-white.png Textures used: ♦ crest: http://seamless-pixels.blogspot.com/2015/08/stone-grey-texture.html ♦ main scales: http://seamless-pixels.blogspot.com/2011/12/seamless-reptile-skin-texture.html ♦ underbelly scales: http://hhh316.deviantart.com/art/Reptile-skin-276712926 INFJ AGE 10 DY/18 HY Appearance Appearance text here text here text here text here text here text here text here text here   Verbena could be considered cute by many SandWings' standards. His pleasant combination of graceful jawline, full brow, short snout, and swooping crest are quite pleasing on the eyes. His expression is almost exclusively a gentle one. A glance into his eyes is enough to show that Verbena wouldn't dream of hurting another dragon, and some of his more common expressions show a bit of empathy, thoughtful consideration, or contentedness. The initial impressions most dragons arrive at is that Verbena is completely, and utterly harmless. In spite of his extra set of horns and blackish-deep purple scale patterns, Verbena's body language alone is enough to maintain this perception of him.   Verbena's frame is lithe and lean. His body takes up less space than the average SandWing, but he is taller than the average SandWing, and wears his features well. His ridge is long, particularly where it crests atop the back of his neck and top of his head, and seems to have a lighter band across it, an anomaly among SandWings. His black eyes glitter with a slight purplish tint, and his tongue is an icy blue color. Personality Personality content here Relationships Relationships ♦ Abel: Verbena wanders with Abel. Verbena thinks back across the almost two years that he and Abel have been friends with a certain fondness reserved for few others. Verbena is intrigued by Abel's insistence that xe is going crazy. Verbie has nothing wrong with a little crazy, but Abel seems to take it to heart, and Verbie wishes he could hug his friend and assure xem that it will be alright, because xe has a spark of life that should account more for defining a dragon than what any MudWing pharmacologist says. Enough about that, though... Abel has always been an interesting conversation partner. No formality or small-talk is necessary. Verbie can talk about any subject with Abel, and somehow, it will spiral off into something vastly deep and meaningful. Verbie hopes that he can be a positive influence in Abel's life, and has tried his hardest to make sure xe knows that xyr friendship is valued. ♦ Bermuda: Verbena encounters Bermuda. Over the course of the past year and a half or so, Verbena has crossed paths with Bermuda countless times. They've talked about coding, exchanged advice and had the occasional quick snippet of conversation, but they never got much further than that. Verbena appreciates how she gets along with other dragons, her creative mentality, and her seeming "goodness", but feels like he may have neglected the opportunity to be better friends. ♦ Catfish: Verbena appreciates Catfish. He has a deep-seated regard for the SeaWing dragoness, and has been afraid on multiple occassions that others would define her more by her girlfriend Catfish than by her own individual character and merit. Catfish posesses the same writing and drawing skills, but very few dragons have influenced Verbena's own sense of style. There is something inherently 'mature' about Catfish. She seems like she's had a close encounter with life, learned how it works, and figured out what she can do with it, with an air of tenacity. Conversations with Catfish are never strained or exhausting, because she has a habit of saying exactly what she wants to say, or not saying anything. She doesn't sift into any drama, and she can be quite a breath of fresh air, even if she doesn't see that in herself. ♦ November: Verbena doesn't really know November. That is, not on any deeper level. He doesn't have a feel for what motivates her, or how she works. She sort of strikes him as that familiar name that makes you smile when it floats around, but he then feels guilty for not associating it with who she is, as if he has wronged her by his inability to make relevant, personal conversation with her. He hopes that he can take the time to get to know her better, and that she'll take that time as well, because she seems like a really fun dragon to hang around. ♦ Tension: Verbena enjoys Tension. There are so few dragons with such an intricate backstory, who have lived suck an interesting life at just the age of 8 years. Although Tension can seem to be all over the place at times, Verbena enjoys the task of disecting her personality, and finding the constants beneath it all. She is a reliable, fun-loving SkyWing who had instant (friendly) chemistry with him that never died down. He respects her artistic talent, along with her writing (and coding) skills. He seems to have found a kindred spirit in the sense that their minds seem to be on a different wave than everyone elses. (not necessarily a better one, just a different one). She offers a unique perspective on virtually every aspect of life, she's faced and overcame many challennges, and there's something about that that positively resonates with him. He hopes she will stay his friend for a very long time to come. ♦ Wings: content here ♦ Winifred: Verbena likes Winifred. He feels that she is a gentle soul, and loves her energy and her peaceful nature. When she is inspired by something, the result is phenomenon, and he's caught himself admiring her artistic skills from a distance. Her IceWing/NightWing history makes her unique, and he has wished more than once that they were closer friends. He hopes to have some more pleasant conversations with her in the future, but he expects those hopes to blossom into some pretty great things. She's a dragon that he has always felt to be inherently good, and has always emmitted a positive energy. ♦ Zephyr: Verbena respects Zephyr. Verbie meets few dragons that are so obviously intelligent, and Verbie can really appreciate Zephyr for his mind, his problem-solving skills, his capacity in a leadership position as well as his capacity to be a good friend. He gives the impression that he's motivated for the right reasons, and that choices he picks are the right ones. That being said, things haven't always been easy with Zephyr. Verbena has felt threatened by this SeaWing, a smart, charming, leaderly figure who triggers Verbie's sense of competition, and makes him realize just how fragile his ego is. All in all, although things have been shaky in the past, Zephyr is one of the dragons that Verbena would trust the most. Spare Pattern.. feel free to use or modify, I guess... it's kinda useless to me...